Gone series
by Stuckindaclouds
Summary: Rose has been hiden in her house for the last three months. She finally breaks out to help Perido Beach with the hunger problem. Happens after Hunger and Before Lies.
1. Chapter 1

Rosemary paused at the end of the street. She was nervous and scared. For the last months... was it months? She honestly didn't know. All she knew was that stuff had happened, and that was only because her friends had come and told her very vague information.

She wanted to stay back home, in the safety of her home. But it didn't seem right, considering the power that she had. She heard that she wasn't the only one, but still had a feeling that her power would be a very important one. Finally Rose willed herself to start walking, and finally once she had walked down the road, she started running.

Why am I running? She asked herself. It wasn't really necessary. She did have plenty of time. But in some ways she didn't. Everyone in Perido Beach were dying of hunger, or at least getting close to it. She was probably the only one that could save them.

She had still been running, and ran into someone. She feel down and scraped her knee. But didn't care because she noticed that the person that she ran into was Sam Temple. She remembered him as School Bus Sam and now knew him as everyone else knew him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." Rose quickly said and got up off the ground. "I was actually looking for you."

She saw him look her over. He probably doesn't recognize me, Rose thought to herself. I mean I did spend all this time in my house, coming up with ways to live and testing out my power.

"Okay? What is it?" He said. He sounded like he was straining to keep from getting angry. He also looked pretty tired. She laughed, but only a little bit.

'Uhm, well I think I should tell you something." Rose took a deep breath and began. "First of all, for these last couple months I've been hiding out inside. Like everyone I ran out of food..." Rose saw him sigh. He probably heard about running out of food a lot. "Anyways, when I ran out of food I decided to give something a try. My parents were gardeners and before this thing, the FAYZ, happened we had went out of town and bought a whole bunch of seeds and soil." She was going to continue on but Sam interrupted.

"Wait, seeds and soil?"

"Yeah. I still have a bunch at home, but some are already planted. And that brings me to something else." Rose put a smile on her face. She looked around and saw a bush of welted flowers. She walked over to it and dropped. Before placing her hands on it, she made sure Sam was watching. Knowing that he was, she placed her hand over it and watched as the color came back into the flowers. After two minutes the flowers sprang up and she knew by the sensation she felt that they were in full bloom.

Rose got up. "Using this power, I grew all of those plants. It took a couple days for some of them, and less for others. And I've been collecting them. Anyways, I want to give the food to everyone here in Perido Beach. But I need one thing."

"What is that?" He asked with a look of hope on his face.

"When the people eat the food, they need to take the seeds out and send them to me. That will make sure that I can keep producing the food." She finished talking finally. It felt good to have everything out.

She looked down at herself for a moment. She was curious if she was the same person she was a couple months ago. Her legs were all cut up, but besides that she was still the same person. She was wearing shorts, a dark blue tank top, and a leather jacket over top. Looking at the jacket she remembered the apple she brought along with her. Rose took it out and put it in Sam's hand.  
"Here is your first taste of my power." She said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose got bored quickly. At first , the discussion of her power and what they could do to evenly split out the food was interesting... but that ended quickly. She never really was the type that could stay focused on a conversation. Eventually , she stepped out.

She was walking down a street whose name she didn't remember when she heard a lot of commotion. Rose looked up quickly to see a group of guys and one girl walk up to her. She frowned slightly.

"Hey, we heard you are a freak." One of them said, she looked closer to quickly notice that he was a guy named Zil.

Rose felt the need to laugh. _Your the one acting like a freak ,_she thought to herself. "Maybe I am a freak, what does it matter to you?"

She saw the expression that crossed his face and held back more laughter. Rose had always laughed when people got mad, especially when they got mad over stupid things. Considering everything that had happened lately, Rose considered the laughing good.

"Well we are going to show you what your kind gets." Another said behind Zil.

She saw them approach her, and took notice of the weapons that they were carrying. The laughter that had filled her quickly banished realizing that this could get dangerous.

She'd never been good with pain. Even though she could deal with it, sometimes it was to much . The worst pain, she felt, had always been in the head. Rose had cracked her skull opened two times when she was younger and now had recurring headaches and sometimes fainted.

They were raising their weapons now, looking ready to pounce. Feeling the need to show that she wasn't afraid, Rose punched the nearest one in the face. But it was no use, there were to many of them.

They cornered her against a garden wall. An idea hit her instantly! She never thought about using her simple, innocent power as an complete opposite. But now the idea of using it for something like this felt good.

Placing her hands on some of the weeds crawling up the fence, Rose channeled her power into the plants. A mix of feelings came over her. The same feelings always came over her when she did this. It felt like bliss, except near the end it would make her feel as if she were the living dead.

The weeds started untangling themselves as the one attacker raised a baseball bat. The bat started slowly coming down towards Rose. She lifted her hand up and pointed in the direction she wanted the weeds to go, while visioning the scene happening.

It happened directly after she thought it. The bat was just slightly over her head, when the weeds finally wrapped around every one of the attackers a threw them back. Rose withdrew her controlled weeds and slouched down.

After a few minutes, a some of the attackers recovered, Sam and a group of others came up to the scene finally. They seemed surprised that so much had happened without them knowing.

Sam ran up to Rose and helped her out of her slouching mode. "Are you alright? What happened?" She sighed, knowing the signs of a leadership role.

"Big fight." Rose briefly said and then to add more put her hand up. With her hand came the weeds. "Maybe I should of stayed at home."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sam's Point of View**_

The girl, Rose, had been a good thing for the FAZE so far. However, something about her troubled Sam. He had a feeling that soon enough she would make trouble for Perdio Beach… or at least do something that will end up with a terrible outcome. He had pushed this out of his mind for a while, but what happened with the human crew had driven it back.

It was hard to drive it out of his mind now. Sam lay in the dark room, growing mad from the lack of sleep. He wanted to go to sleep, but something was nagging him about Rose. He knew her before the FAZE had started, and she was always the type that was quiet during class and loud outside of it. Once the FAZE had started though, she had disappeared. He did not mind it; it just meant one less person that he had to take care of.

Then she had come out into the open, and told Sam that she had been growing food. Sam had not believed it at first, because just the idea seemed impossible. Then she had given him an apple, and that had told him that one problem was finally going to be solved.

Eventually, Sam fell asleep.

_**Rose's Point of View**_

Rose had fallen asleep that night quickly. She had a feeling she was so tired because of her use of power. She was always tired after doing something with them.

She was at her house, and felt good about it. It was comforting to know that she could still come her and visit all of her things, without having to worry about anyone barging in on her.

Rose's room was small, dark purple, and had hardwood floor. After her parents had disappeared, her room began to become a bit cluttered. Well, to say the least, her whole house was now cluttered.


End file.
